One Less Lonely Girl
by thatBiebergal
Summary: Meet Leah, an ordinary girl, who by the simple twist of fate, becomes Justin Bieber's One Less Lonely Girl. And like every other love story, they too fell in love...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Justin Bieber story!

Here's a sneak-peek into what my story's about ;)

If you had followed me on Twitter, you would have seen that I had tweeted this:

"At a justinbieber concert. Beliebers, please can I have my hearing back?"

I stashed my phone in my clutch and looked up to see what was going on at the concert.

Only to see Justin Bieber walking towards me, singing.

My heart stopped for a second. Was he looking at me?

This was wrong. He shouldn't be looking at me!

Had I forgotten to wear a bra or something? Nope. Not that it would have made much of a difference to my flat chest anyway.

He had made his way closer to me by now, I realized that he was definitely looking at me. His gaze was intense, and it seemed as if his eyes were reaching down to the very depths of my soul.

I was rooted to the spot.

He was now standing right in front of me. I could even see my reflection in his eyes.

Gently, he took my hand.

Those few seconds felt… unreal, like a movie. Impossibly, the sounds of the screaming girls around us seemed to have faded away, and it was like only Justin and I existed.

In that moment, our eyes were fixed on each other. Chocolate brown met emerald green.

That was when it hit me. I had heard conversations about it so many times! I should have known about this.

Justin Bieber was singing One Less Lonely Girl. And apparently, he had already chosen his OLLG.

Me.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? :D

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Love,

S 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Really. _

I would thank God and _never_ think of a boy inappropriately in my entire life if I managed to make it alive out of this mess without going deaf.

I pushed down my hands against my ears as hard as I could, but no amount of force could drown out the sound of teenagers who were screaming as if it was the end of the world.

"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! OH MY GOD!"

"MARRY ME JUSTIN! WE'RE SOUL MATES!"

"PLEASE GO TO PROM WITH ME?"

That was all I could make out amidst the deafening shrieks.

That's right. I was at a Justin Bieber concert.

Somewhere in the crowd, I saw a few girls trying to flash him while he signed autographs. Gross.

Meet me, Leah Parker. At the age of 16, I was 5 feet 7 inches tall. Light brown straight hair fell on my shoulders, remaining straight at the bottom on some days and curling lightly on the others. A fringe framed my face and fell just above my forest green eyes. A lot of times, people said that I was really pretty, and unlike many other girls, I was happy with how I looked. Fortunately, I seemed to have gotten my parents' best features.

My life was pretty much the usual - it revolved around my family, friends and studies. But I had another passion which played a major role in my life, and that was music. I was a total music junkie, and I didn't just listen to a lot of music – I composed music too. My guitars, drum kit and piano completed me. I even had a band two years ago which broke up because some of the band members started going on alcohol, smoking and such.

I was an ordinary girl with an extraordinary passion for music.

But it wasn't my love for music that had brought me here to this concert. My mother's best friend's daughter Kate was a Bieber-obsessed teen. She had wanted to watch Justin Bieber perform, and boom. The next thing was that my mom told me to take her to the gig. Right now, Kate was right at the front of the crowd, and it looked like she was intent on pulling down Justin Bieber's pants down.

I looked around out of plain boredom, looking for familiar faces. That's when I spotted my ex, Josh. He was far away from the crowd like me, but pretty close to where I was standing. There was no way I was meeting him after he broke my heart a few weeks back.

In an attempt to get away from Josh, I took a deep breath and dived into the crowd of screaming girls. For what seemed like ages, I was lost in perfume, excessive lip gloss and ridiculously tiny skirts. Finally, I made it to the front of the crowd away from Josh. Out of breath, I spotted a corner near a wall where I could stand peacefully without being trampled upon.

It was strange, that there were only two hundred people, but I was being thrashed about like a bird caught in a hurricane.

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against Justin Bieber. In fact, I respected him as an artist and I really liked his music. But I wasn't what you call a huge fan – or, in technical terms, a Belieber, although more than half of my followers on Twitter were hard-core Bieberholics.

'U smile, I … smile…'

The concert had begun.

Tell me what you think of it (:

REVIEW!

Oh and btw, before anyone goes psycho on me, I had posted this story on Twitter as a Twitlonger earlier. No stealing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

'U smile, I … smile…'

The concert had begun.

And DAMN. He was one hell of a sexy guy.

He was dressed in black throughout, coupled with his trademark Supras, and his famous hair was at its glossiest.

That was when I understood why he had millions of girls swooning over him. He literally oozed charm and charisma.

I was pleased to hear how his voice had deepened – it sounded amazing.

I fished out my phone from my clutch and tweeted,

"At a justinbieber concert. Nearly deaf. Beliebers, please can I have my hearing back?"

After U smile, Justin sang many of his hit – including Somebody To Love, Baby, Love Me and Never Say Never.

After a while, I heard my phone beep, and this time an interesting piece of gossip caught my attention. I was absorbed in it, and it was a while before I looked up to see what was up with the concert.

I stashed my phone in my clutch and looked up to see what was going on at the concert.

Only to see Justin Bieber walking towards me, singing.

My heart stopped for a second. Was he looking at me?  
This was wrong. He shouldn't be looking at me!  
Had I forgotten to wear a bra or something? Nope. Not that it would have made much of a difference to my flat chest anyway.

He had made his way closer to me by now, I realized that he was definitely looking at me. His gaze was intense, and it seemed as if his eyes were reaching down to the very depths of my soul.

I was rooted to the spot.  
He was now standing right in front of me. I could even see my reflection in his eyes.  
Gently, he took my hand.

Those few seconds felt… unreal, like a movie. Impossibly, the sounds of the screaming girls around us seemed to have faded away, and it was like only Justin and I existed.

In that moment, our eyes were fixed on each other. Chocolate brown met emerald green.

That was when it hit me. I had heard conversations about it so many times! I should have known about this.

Justin Bieber, the one who had stolen millions of hearts, was singing One Less Lonely Girl. And apparently, he had already chosen his OLLG.

Me.

Justin slowly led me on to the stage, without going wrong on a single note while singing. I'll admit it – I was completely bowled over byhis charm, and most of all, his gorgeous eyes. They same to say a thousand things all at oncew, and I had never seen eyes as deep, and beautiful as his.

When we got on stage, he made me sit on a chair that had appeared out of nowhere. While he sang, I noticed how close we were. I could feel his breath on me, and it made my fringe fly a little.

I tried to ignore the obvious electric sparks it sent down my body, but at the same time, I observed that he was looking at me with such burning intensity – such passion, that I was sure I had turned red.

'I could fix up your broken heart, I could give you a brand new start, I could make you believe…'

Now he was really close. His forehead was nearly touching mine and I couldn't even look straight into his eyes without squinting. By now, I was trembling. He seemed to have noticed my nervousness, because he smiled sweetly and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

His gentle touch reminded me that this was real – it wasn't a figment of my imagination.

As the song ended, someone handed him a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses I had ever seen.

'One less lonely girl…'

At the last line, he got on his knees and handed me the bouquet.

The screams, squeals and shrieks got louder. Shocked as I was, I couldn't help but smile at what had just happened. It was the dream of millions of girls to be Justin Bieber's One Less Lonely Girl.

But everything I had felt for him during the song had vanished. When I saw the pretty faces of the girls in the audience, it dawned upon me that he did this at nearly every concert. What I had felt – and what I thought he must have possibly felt – wasn't real. It was a routine for him, call a girl on stage, dance with her, make it look all romantic and make the girl feel special. And in the end, the girl would be left hanging, wondering what had happened. But for all I knew, he would probably forget the girl the moment he stepped off stage.

And I couldn't face rejection – again. My previous heart-break had been devastating. Under the influence of alcohol, Josh had cheated on me with some complete bimbo who had a huge chest and butt in public. I still couldn't get the memories of the hell-ish time I had out of my head. Because he had been the first guy I had ever gone out with. He had been my first love.

Review! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The next week didn't seem to get over. That was probably because I had holidays after it.

When the bell finally rang to announce that school was out, I was ecstatic. My girlfriends and I had planned an outing that evening, and I was really excited to wear the new dress I had bought two weeks back.

I reached home nearly dancing, flung my bag on my bed and turned on music on full volume. After a while, Justin Bieber music began to play, and I stopped my mad dance abruptly.

It was still hard to believe that I had met this guy, and he had taken my number. My entire school had gotten to know about it, but I didn't tell them about the part where he took my number. I had a will to live, you know.

Exhausted, I threw myself on my bed and checked my phone.

'1 missed call and a 6 new text message!' my phone read.

So apparently I hadn't heard my phone beep over the music. I started checking the text messages.

My heart stopped when I read the name of the person who had called me.

Calming myself, I started checking my messages. The sixth person who had messaged me had an unknown number.

But the name was given in the message.

Not hard to guess, is it? It was Justin friggin' (hot) Bieber.

'hey! Justin bieber here. I'm gonna be here in the city for a while now… so I just wanted to know if you had any plans tonight:)'

My heart seemed to have fallen into my stomach. I stared at my phone's screen in amazement.

This couldn't be possible. No, this had to be some kind of a prank. This was NOT real.

But suddenly, I pictured his pretty eyes, and his beautiful smile. I was nearly starting to get lost in their perfection, when I got my attention back onto the matter at hand.

'hey:) not really. why?'

I typed in the message and sent it. Only when it had already been sent, I realized how stupid I had sounded. 'Why?' I mean, isn't it obvious why he was asking?

As for 'not really having' any plans tonight, it was a bit of a lie. But I really wanted to know what he (or the pranker) had in mind.

I got a reply in less than a minute.

'cool. i just thought that we could meet up somewhere? i told you i hoped we would meet soon, right? ;)'

No way. Not effing way.

This wasn't a prank. I hadn't told anybody about Justin saying that he hoped we would meet soon.

Fingers trembling, I typed in a message, 'sure. where?'

16 seconds passed and my phone beeped.

'send me your address? I'll pick you up at 7? btw, it's informal'

OMFG.

I typed in my address, and added,

'PS: don't come at my door. my mom might go all gaga over you :p'

The reply came, 'haha k. can't wait :)'

I lay in bed, still not getting over the fact that I was meeting Justin Bieber tonight.

Meeting? With even greater shock, I realized that he had asked me out on a date.

I stayed there like that for a good half hour, until I looked at the time and realized that it was 6:15.

Forty five minutes to get ready for a date with Justin Bieber?

You decide if that's enough time or not.

I quickly showered, put on a cute tunic and leggings , did my hair and put some light make-up on. I spritzed some perfume, put on my shoes and looked in the mirror to see the overall effect.

I guessed I looked okay for an informal date. I didn't want to wear flashy clothes, and ruin whatever Justin had planned.

I looked at the clock. 7:06.

Taking a deep breath, I went down to face the music.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll know." Justin smiled and said.

It had been a half hour drive, and we still hadn't reached our destination. But on the bright side, we had gotten enough time to talk and get to know each other and shared quite a few laughs. Again I observed what a great guy he was to talk to. He was humble, and listened to whatever I said, however stupid, with genuine interest. He made it so easy to believe that he was just a normal guy, not a teenage heartthrob millions of girls would have died for.

Finally, he said, "Looks like we're there."

I looked out through the tinted glasses, and although I couldn't see much, I could definitely make out that there was not a single building in the vicinity. Puzzled, I said," But it's absolutely deserted here."

"You'll find out soon, Leah. And by the way, we would've been mobbed by now if it wasn't deserted."

"Good point," I said, nodding.

See? It was so easy. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, like two people were on their first date. It was like we were friends who had known each other for years.

"We're there." Justin opened the door, looked around for any paparazzi around carefully, and then opened the door for me."

I looked around to see… nothing. Absolutely nothing.

But I did see a little path going somewhere.

We walked side-by-side along the path.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing?" Justin said.

Thankfully, it was a bit dark, so he probably wouldn't see the slight blush on my cheeks.

I was saved from replying, because we had reached.

There was a beautiful small lake, and the grass around it was lush green. The stars in the sky were shining clearly like a thousand diamonds. It smelled of flowers and fresh grass.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow," I gasped.

I looked back to see Justin unpacking the bag I had seen him bring along, which he had refused to tell me the contents of.

Out came two mats, some scented candles, and some food.

"Well, I thought it could be something like star-gazing and a candle-lit dinner together. The newspapers said some constellations were going to be visible tonight…"

"Orion," I answered.

"Yeah," he said. He looked a bit uncomfortable, as if he thought it was a stupid idea, but my thoughts were something else entirely.

"It's beautiful. No one's ever done anything like this for me," I said softly.

He smiled with relief, and his smile seemed a thousand times more gorgeous under the stars' light.

At that moment, I forgot every other care in the world.

REVIEW!


End file.
